


Always

by ReaperWriter



Series: CS AU Week [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Wedding Fluff, cs au week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed impossible that this day was already here.  It had only been…well, it had been ten years since she and Killian had made their own vows, two years after the time portal.  </p><p>A happy day comes to Storybrooke, and Emma notes her blessings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This is some fairly fluffy fluff. No clue where it came from, but hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Future Fic for the Captain Swan AU Week, Day 2.
> 
> Adam and Eddy's world. I'm just playing in it.

He found her in their room, standing in front of the mirror and pinning her hair up. The ice blue silk sheath she wore fit her still slim figure beautifully. He walked up behind her, sliding both arms around her waist. “Almost ready, Swan? We’re due at the church for pictures soon.”

“Nearly,” she said. It seemed impossible that this day was already here. It had only been…well, it had been ten years since she and Killian had made their own vows, two years after the time portal. Now, in addition to Henry, they had Liam and Maggie and a house by the sea. “Are the children ready?”

“Aye.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. “You’re stunning, love.”

She chuckled, since she had been noticing the crow’s feet by her eyes and the strands of silver at her temples. Glancing in the mirror, she noticed his own hair had gone salt and pepper at the temples and there was a speckle of grey to his scruff these days. The dark grey suit he wore had replaced his leathers, but she could still see the shape of his necklace under his shirt. He’d always be her pirate at heart. “Still?”

“Always, Swan. Always.”

****

A year or so after the problems with Elsa had resolved themselves, Regina and Emma had put their heads together with Gold and found a way to break the enchantment on the town line in a way that would keep the town shielded from the outside world, but allow anyone who wished to cross over it and explore.

It was inevitable then that the children of Storybrooke, now growing older, would want to leave to attend college. It made everyone a little nervous, afraid that once in the outside world, they might find something to keep them there. Each time one of them came back to town, there was a little sigh of relief. Like Emma, all of them come to feel that Storybrooke was truly home.

Henry had gone off to New York City, where he earned a degree in education from the Teacher’s College at Columbia. He would come home in the summers, playing with Liam and Neal and Maggie, Roland and Rachel, Robin and Regina’s youngest; visiting friends and helping his parents at the station or the docks. It was during one of these trips home that he ran into Grace. The pretty girl who had once been his best friend had grown up into a beautiful young woman, an art student going to school in Boston.

They had spent the summer evenings walking along the shore and talking, sharing stories from their childhood, stories of what they were doing now, hopes for the future. He kissed her for the first time under a bright moon around the Fourth of July, and by the end of summer, there had been whispered promises of train rides between cities and weekends spent together.

They had come home at Christmas, and at a family dinner at Regina’s with everyone- Snow and Charming and Neal, Emma and Killian and Liam and Maggie, Robin and Roland and Rachel, Jefferson and Marian, who had found each other after she and Robin had fallen apart- they had announced their engagement. They would both graduate in the spring, and Henry already had a teaching position lined up back at Storybrooke Middle School. Grace had reasoned she could paint and sculpt anywhere.

So now, Emma sat, her left hand in Killian’s right one, watching as Henry stood with his true love, Archie giving the homily about love and trust and commitment. He looked so grown up and was smiling so brightly at his bride; she couldn’t help the tears that slid softly down her face. Glancing to the side, she could see identical lines on Regina’s, Robin lifting a hand to wipe them away.

Soon, the vows were said, and the rings exchanged, and the kiss was kissed. Pictures had gone on for what felt like forever before they all headed to the community center. She smiled as her son and his lovely wife danced, feeling arms coming up around her.

“Doesn’t seem so long ago that was us, eh love?” Killian whispered, kissing her neck just below her ear.

“Time’s a thief,” she said, softly, noticing where Neal was standing with Alexandra, laughing and joking, and how her parents were folded into each other’s arms in a corner. Maggie and Rachel were dancing together playfully at the edge of the floor, Liam looking on protectively. “Do you think they’ll be happy?”

“The grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming, son of the Swan Princess and Captain Hook, and the Evil Queen and Robin Hood, and of a Lost Boy, marrying the daughter of the Mad Hatter?” He chuckled softly. “It’s a fairy tale waiting to be written, darling.”

Emma turned in his arms, smiling softly at him. “Thank you, for helping me raise him.” She had watched how, from the day they had rescued Henry in Neverland, this man had made a place for him in his heart just as he had for her. Even when there had been missteps, she had learned to never doubt his love for their son.

Killian pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Thank you for letting me. It’s been a privilege to be part of his life so far.”

The couple’s first song ended, and another began playing. She watched as other couples moved to join Henry and Grace. Ruby caught her eye, one hand in Victor’s, the other holding their little daughter Madeline against her side. The two of them smiled brightly at each other as the doctor dance with his girls. “Dance with me, Captain?”

“Always, love.” He took her hand, leading her toward the floor to join the happy couple. “Always.”


End file.
